


Fire and Ice

by Flicksdrabbles



Series: Haikyuu Royalty au [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All ships will be tagged, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Blacksmith Hinata Shouyou, But I'm going to mostly stick to major ships to apeal to more, Future KageHina, King Kageyama Tobio, Other, Royalty, Rude af Kags in the 1st chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flicksdrabbles/pseuds/Flicksdrabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poverty, illness, hunger, and thieves, greatly affected the Kingdom's prosperity. By the time the people went to the King, it was too late. The King was already too corrupt, and the Kingdom was already too damaged.</p><p>He spoke what many have wished to say. And that's what pissed Kageyama off the most. Nobody had the courage to say that to his face, and yet, here knelt a boy, who said what everyone wanted to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've basically been working on this first chapter for about four months now. No matter how I write it, or phrase it, it just doesn't come out right.
> 
> This story will be part of a series, where you can get to know the other Kingdoms and stuff through other stories I'll write. Also, the characters doing-the-do will prolly be placed under a different story, unless it's crucial to the plot. That being said, there will be heavy implications throughout this story, as well as violence, alcohol, and prolly prostitution. The rating of this story will definitely become mature at some point, for numerous reasons
> 
> I'm trying to set up an update schedule, that being said, I'm going through school still, and I also have a job; so that'll be difficult. I'm planning once a week, or once every two weeks.
> 
> I plan on making this fanfiction a good 30+ chapters and a good 50k+ words, so if you don't want to possibly be in this for the long haul, then sorry

Silence fell over the crowd; staring in horror as their newly crowned King, King Kageyama Tobio, took center stage on his balcony. His cold gaze piercing through the crowd, daring them to defy him. Most didn’t dare to breath, let alone move. The people frozen in place, staring up at their young King.

“As your recently inducted King, there will be a new regulation in order. I decree, from here on, if you defy my will, you’ll be publicly executed.”

A soft murmur wisped throughout the crowd. Children clutching onto their parents, their voices frantic and confused. “Silence!” His commanding voice demanded. Silence fell throughout the people. Voices stilled. All except for one. A child, no more than seven years old; frantically asking his mother what the King meant. Surely, the King wouldn’t execute a child. Or so everyone believed. No King would be so cruel as to do such a thing. The mother of the child desperately tried to quiet him, pressing her hands against his lips. The child struggled, and whined, underneath the palms of his mother's ghostly pale hands.

Slowly, everyone turned their gaze up towards Kageyama, seeing the disgusted look on his face. Their hearts stopped, realizing what would happen now. He snapped his pale, bony fingers, glaring at the mother and child.

Immediately guards took order, and pushed past the large crowd of people, intent on following the King's unspoken wishes. The grabbed the child, roughly pulling him away from his desperate mother, as she begged them to have mercy.

Two days had passed since that horrifying day. King Kageyama stayed true to his word, and executed the child publicly. He ordered all to watch, proving a point. Those who rejected his order, were executed as well. Twenty-three people were executed that day. All of different ages. Children, mothers, fathers, grandparents. All were executed for refusing to attend.

Throughout the execution, King Kageyama, never took his eyes off of those being executed. Never paused, never moved. Just stared. His icy cold glare was positioned at the guillotine. Watching with baited breath, as people anxiously awaited their death.

After the execution, the severed heads were passed through the crowd, making the tragedy all that much gruesome. The people were given the order to pass the head to one another. Feeling the weight of the head. Feeling the trickles of blood drip down their hands and arms. Observe the once lively features of their neighbors, family, or even friends. Drops - and puddles - of blood were coating the stone pathways, surrounding the town square. Blood drained from both the heads, and the bodies, of the once living.

The King scheduled executions every month, and every month, less and less people were executed. The Kingdom suffered, but they suffered quietly. Never speaking up about their issues, or crying out to others. Karasuno had fallen. The Kingdom was hit with many things, before anyone spoke up. Poverty, illness, hunger, and thieves, greatly affected the Kingdom's prosperity. By the time the people went to the King, it was too late. The King was already too corrupt, and the Kingdom was already too damaged.

The King, like few others, remained living in luxury. He lounged on his gilded gold throne, his crown lazily drooping down his head. His red cloak was strewn about, as he lightly toyed with a woman's hair. He lazily ran his bony fingers through her golden colored locks, humming gently in appreciation. She sat completely motionless, only breathing when she must. The two sat like that for hours, as King Kageyama pretended to listen to his dying people beg for help.

One by one they all stepped up. And one by one they were all forced out. Kageyama never reacted violently with them. He'd scoff, and insult them, but never hit them. He'd only pet the woman beside him even more. Or at least, that's what everyone figured. Until…

“My King, please, I mean you no disrespect.” A man spoke, gently kneeling in front of Kageyama's throne. He kept his head low to the ground; showing off his head of vibrant orange hair. “I only mean you respect. However, we cannot continue living in such a fashion!” He was careful with his words, not seeming too brash, and not seeming too blase.

One might’ve expected the King to allow his words to roll off of him. Perhaps continue running his well maintained hands through the woman's locks again. Not this time. He moved his hand to the arm of his throne, and leaned forward. “Pardon?” Was all he said, but it was the tone that was important. He sounded almost offended. It wasn't as if he was never spoken to like this. Almost everyday somebody said the same words to him. But something about the boy in front of him. This slim, lightly tanned, redheaded, determined boy, pissed him off beyond belief.

“I live with my younger sister, she's all I have left; but at the rate things are going, I may lose her too! She's too young to die. Not even ten years have passed her!” The boy spoke again, never once stuttering his words out. “There are more children around the local towns and villages who are like her. We’re citizens of Karasuno, and yet, you never take into consideration how our lives function. It's nearly been a year since you took position as our King, and yet, you've done nothing to help us, sir.” He spoke what many have wished to speak. And that's what pissed Kageyama off the most. Nobody had the courage to say that to his face, and yet, here knelt a boy, who said what everyone wanted to say. 

Something inside Kageyama snapped that day. He stood from his throne, pushing aside the young woman who sat beside him all of these days. He moved towards the boy, taking long, powerful strides. He allowed his red cloak to flow behind him, as headed towards the determined boy.

The boy did not stir. He kept his gaze onto the floor, and stilled his breathing. He was unsure what would happen to him, or his younger sister; but he knew it wouldn't be good.

Kageyama extended his bony arm out, grabbing the boy's chin with his hand. He pulled his face up to stare at the boy directly in the eyes. That was a mistake. Instead of seeing fear, or worry, he saw determination, in those beautiful oak brown eyes. Eyes that could burn through one's soul. Eyes with an unextinguishable fire burning brightly. The boy himself, was a fire. A fire that burned so brightly, and captivated all who saw. The boy was a danger, a hazard, of sorts. The boy had to be put out while he was still fairly weak. Otherwise, he'd grow. Much like a simple house fire. Starting off small and weak, and quickly growing into an uncontrollable mess.

Kageyama’s grip on the boy tightened. Too much potential was in this boy. He dug his lengthy fingernails into his skin, admiring the small trails of blood that exited through the wounds he was creating. “You know, I could have you executed for such treachery.” He spoke, his voice low, danger seeping through each word. “You're abusing what little power a worthless peasant like you holds. And you worthless pigs question why I enforce such rules.” He took his other hand, and harshly slapped the boy across the face. Allowing a small, sadistic smile to cross his face, as he heard the resonating slap resound through the castle. “I'm done with him for now.” He spoke, nonchalantly. He removed his grip on the boy, forcing his head to the side as he did so. “Guards, give him a life sentence in the prisons.” He turned around triumphantly, and moved back over to his throne.

The boy was taken away, thrown into an empty, stone cell, and left to rot for the remainder of the day.

With the absence of her brother, young Natsu was forced to do what she promised to never consider doing. But desperate times call for desperate measures.


End file.
